Everything Burns
by LittleMissWhatever
Summary: Cuando las cosas cambian... no todo el mundo puede manejar la situación. - VERSIÓN ALTERNATIVA DE LA 1ª TEMPORADA / Se me dan fatal los summary, en serio.
1. Prólogo

**Note: **En primer lugar, ¡hola! Este es, de momento, el primer y único fic que he escrito sobre Glee, y la verdad, llevo bastante tiempo trabajando en él. Pero entre unas cosas y otras nunca le dedico el tiempo suficiente... y he decidido cambiar eso. Y por eso estoy aquí :$  
El prólogo es sólo una mera introducción: el _auténtico _fic comienza a partir del capítulo 1, donde se introducen los personajes de Glee.  
Los resúmenes se me dan mal... así que os pido que le déis un tiempo y juzguéis vosotros mismos :)

EVERYTHING BURNS. (Versión alternativa de la temporada 1 de Glee)  
**(some) Couples:** FinnxOFC - FinnxQuinn - RachelxFinn - PuckxQuinn - OMCxOFC ...

**Disclaimer****: **Glee NO me pertenece; es propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena FOX (¡ojalá fuese miiio!, pero yo sólo manejo las tramas y los personajes a mi antojo en historias como ésta), al igual que todas las canciones que aparecen en el fic. Sólo son originalmente míos los OC.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Estoy harta. Harta de mis padres, de mi casa, del imbécil de mi hermano, de la infantil de mi hermana y de mis vecinos. Harta de cantar, cantar y cantar y tan sólo escuchar ese típico "oh, ¡qué bien lo haces!" careciente de todo tipo de matiz de admiración y tan sólo para cumplir.

– ¡Maldita sea, mamá! ¿Por qué nos tenemos que mudar a ese asqueroso pueblo? ¡Díselo a papá, dile que en Ohio sólo hay puebluchos llenos de paletos!

– ¡No te consiento que hables así!

– ¿Pero por qué? ¡Aquí vivimos bien! ¡No me cansaré de repetir que Trenton es la ciudad idónea para poder salir adelante en la vida!

–Y yo no me cansaré de repetirte, cariño, que a tu padre le ha salido un trabajo muy importante que no puede rechazar. Tú sólo tienes dieciséis años, todavía no tienes por qué preocuparte de tu futuro.

– ¿Sólo? ¡Mamá, en dos años empezaré la Universidad!

– ¡Cállate y sube al coche!

– ¡Argh!

Abrí la puerta con brusquedad, y la cerré con más fuerza todavía, deseando romperla para así poder suspender el viaje.

Por desgracia, eso no sucedió.

–Te veo muy preocupada por tu futuro profesional, hermanita. ¿Desde cuándo hay que estudiar para ser cantante en un pub de carretera?

– ¡Vete a la mierda, Mark!

– ¡No le hables así a tu hermano!

Qué asco.

Está claro que esta no es una manera demasiado agradable para comenzar mi historia, pero desgraciadamente, la vida real es así de injusta y desgraciada con una pobre chica de Nueva Jersey que es obligada por sus malvados padres a vivir en un recóndito pueblo de Ohio…

Bueno, quizá exagero un poco. O un mucho. La verdad es que no quiero dejar Trenton. Vale, está bien: no es mi ciudad natal, pero sí en la que más años llevo y a la que más cariño le he cogido.

Mi vida ha sido complicada desde el momento en que nací. Nada más ver la luz en un hospital de Nueva York, a mi padre le comunicaron que su solicitud para dar clase en un instituto de Louisiana había sido aprobada. Desde entonces, mi familia ha protagonizado un tour de lo más variopinto por distintos estados norteamericanos: Tennessee, Idaho, Oregón, California y Wisconsin, para terminar en Nueva Jersey cuando, por desgracia, ya tenía el raciocinio suficiente como para deducir que mi vida era una asquerosa espiral basada en vivir de ciudad en ciudad cual nómada extranjera.

Para entonces, ya era una casi adolescente de doce años con el cabello muy tirando a rubio y los ojos azules, y el estúpido (y omnipresente en toda _american girl _que se precie) sueño de ser animadora; el prototipo de chica norteamericana, vamos. Pero una vez más, la educación de mis padres jugó en mi contra, y ese afán por llevarme bien con todos, destacar en los estudios y ser hiperactiva, coqueta y cariñosa me acarreó burlas que me afectaban demasiado (pese a carecer de malas intenciones) nada más entrar en mi nuevo colegio en Trenton. Lo que me volvió la adolescente siniestra, borde, cínica y con mentalidad demasiado abierta que soy ahora. Obviamente, terminé acostumbrándome, y acostumbrándoles a ellos a mi presencia, y las cosas no salieron del todo mal. Pero seguí siendo patosa y poco acertada, como siempre. Sólo que ya nadie me señalaba con el dedo y se reía de mí. Y aunque al entrar en el instituto todo cambió de nuevo y volví a sentirme torpe, desubicada y más sola que la una, las cosas no volvieron a ir tan mal como al principio.

Y así transcurrió mi adolescencia en Nueva Jersey: entre sueños frustrados, burlas crueles, momentos embarazosos y alguna que otra alegría.

¡Que alguien me asesine, por favor!

Nada más entrar en el estado de Ohio, sentí que algo iba mal. Nada relacionado con las 350 millas de viaje que llevábamos, ni con el hecho de que el profundo subnormal que tenía por hermano me pegase un puñetazo por cada coche amarillo que veíamos… sino algo relacionado con mi mente, mi raciocinio, mi corazoncito… ¡como queráis llamarlo!

– ¿Falta mucho? –la voz aguda y excesivamente infantil de Liza se clavó en mi maltratada mente por enésima vez.

–Llegaremos en media hora –anunció mi padre, todo feliz de la vida y todavía con sus gafas de sol puestas a pesar de que el atardecer coloreaba el horizonte de tonos rosados, anaranjados y cercanos al oscuro negro de la noche.

– ¿No estáis ilusionados?

Ilusionadísimos, mamá. No veas.

–No.

Por una vez en su vida, Mark fue tan claro, sincero y telépata conmigo que me dieron ganas de abrazarle. Aunque por suerte, no lo hice. Después de eso, y hasta que llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, mamá y papá no dijeron absolutamente nada.

Nuestra nueva, humilde morada era una especie de casa situada en uno de esos barrios residenciales y de un blanco impoluto y repelente. La decepción casi me tumba nada más bajar del coche.

–Espero que el hecho de esté todo oscuro porque ya son las once influya mucho. Pero mucho.

Aunque lo murmuré para el cuello de mi camisa, Mark se rió en mi cara sin ningún disimulo.

Gracias al cielo, mi madre se había tomado la libertad de contratar a un servicio de mudanzas y viajar junto a ellos quince días antes de venir aquí, por lo cual cuando llegamos a casa todos los muebles estaban colocados. Solamente había decenas de cajas apiladas en cada estancia de la casa listas para ser desempaquetadas.

No me entretuve demasiado en el salón, la cocina, el baño y el jardín; subí corriendo las escaleras y me encerré en el que, se suponía, iba a ser mi cuarto. Aunque tan sólo había una cama, dos armarios y un escritorio, supe que las cosas no iban a cambiar mucho en mi rincón privado. Las cajas de cartón estaban bajo la inmensa ventana que daba al jardín delantero.

–Ni se te ocurra abrirlas ahora.

Me giré bruscamente para encontrarme con mi madre observándome desde la puerta.

–Creo que no me pondré a ello hasta el próximo fin de semana –dije, fingiendo un tremendo cansancio.

Mi madre me observaba callada, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una de las virtudes de mi madre es precisamente esa: el silencio. Nunca habla más de lo que debe, y siempre piensa las cosas antes de decirlas. Todo lo contrario a mí, vamos.

–Necesito tu aprobación, Bonnie. Esta también es tu casa, y vas a estudiar en esta ciudad. Me siento fatal cada vez que dices que todo este lío no te convence, porque yo también he tomado parte en esa decisión. Y sé que es importante para ti pasar la adolescencia en un lugar concreto, pero…

–Vale, mamá, déjalo.

Sí, lo sé; lo del silencio no se dio precisamente en aquel momento.

Mamá suspiró profundamente, con esa cara de _quéhehechoyoparamereceresto _que me hace sentir tan terriblemente culpable. Yo apoyé mi mano derecha sobre las caderas, y puse los ojos en blanco.

–Sabéis que adoro Trenton.

–Pero el trabajo de tu padre es muy inestable, cielo…

–No es inestable, mamá; dar clase no es un trabajo inestable. Simplemente, acepta toda clase de proyectos y propuestas que caen en sus manos, aunque tenga que recorrer mil millas y comprar una casa nueva.

–Es un gran profesor. Si le quieren en tantos lugares será por algo.

–La familia es lo primero.

–Genial, Bonnie. Pues enciérrate en tu habitación para atormentarte y maldecir la vida que llevas. Pero que sepas que eres una privilegiada. Y además, tu hermano ya ha vivido aquí antes y sabe lo adorable que es este sitio.

Ya, claro. "Bonnie, deberías tomar ejemplo de Mark, que con catorce años quiso venir a vivir a Lima con los tíos y reforzar sus estudios con una beca deportiva. Sólo tiene un año más que tú y ha hecho mucho más en la vida". Bueno, mi concepto de tomar ejemplo de Mark consiste en tirarse a todo bicho viviente que se ponga por delante de él, beber hasta caer redondo y menospreciar a cualquiera que tenga una mentalidad contraria a la suya. Vaya, un ejemplo maravilloso.

No dijo nada más. Salió de la habitación y me dejó sola y preguntándome si de verdad aquello era lo que me esperaba cuando alguien me habló de la juventud perfecta.

* * *

Los reviews son amor y se agradecen muuuuchísimo. Todas las opiniones son importantes (e incluso aunque no haya una opinión clara, también).

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. Todas las posibles connotaciones de levantarse con el pie izquierdo**

El despertador que sonó insistentemente a las ocho de la mañana me hizo recordar que el fin de semana había terminado, y que por desgracia mi padre se da demasiada prisa en tramitar las plazas en los institutos cada vez que cambiamos de ciudad.

Me desperecé lentamente, retrasando al máximo la obligación de levantarme de la cama. Pero cuando no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo, caminé lánguidamente hacia el baño, como sumida en un sueño profundo. En la ducha, como siempre, interpreté de forma no muy magistral un tema de Beyoncé que me servía para cronometrar el tiempo que me llevaba lavarme el pelo. Cuando terminé, sin ni siquiera usar el secador ni las planchas, me dirigí a mi cuarto para vestirme.

Toda esta parafernalia de las mañanas no es que me ponga de buen humor, pero tampoco me enfada. Digamos que cuando me levanto, mi mente está en un estado permanente de inconsciencia profunda: me digan lo que me digan, no voy a entender nada.

Y eso es lo que más le fastidia a Mark en este mundo.

– ¡Maldita sea, Bonnie! ¿Quieres pasarme la leche de una vez?

–Mark, no le hables así a tu hermana.

– ¿Pero tú ves cómo está? ¡No me hace ni caso!

Si os preguntáis si los despertares son así de crueles todos los días… la respuesta es sí.

Con un solo dedo, deslicé la botella de leche hacia Mark, que seguía mirándome con una mueca de disgusto. A diferencia de mí, él si que se levanta de mal humor.

–Mamá, quiero un yogur –dijo Liza con voz repelente.

–Sí, claro cielo. Ahora mismo te lo doy.

Mi madre se acercó a la nevera y le tendió el pequeño envase de plástico. Después de eso, transcurrieron un par de minutos con tan sólo el ruido lejano de la radio desde la habitación de mis padres (sí, mi padre es de esos que enciende la radio nada más levantarse y escucha las noticias mientras se viste).

– ¿No estáis impacientes por empezar el instituto? –preguntó mamá, intentando sacar tema de conversación.

–No. No habrá nada nuevo para mí en el instituto –contestó Mark, bebiendo aceleradamente su vaso de leche.

Claro, para él todo era tan sencillo…

Todavía seguía sin creerme los motivos que habían llevado a Mark a venir a vivir a Ohio con sólo catorce años. La versión oficial que yo viví (a pesar de que no le presté demasiada atención) y que llevo escuchando todos estos años es que al ser éste el pueblo natal de papá y mamá, habían decidido que prepararse en un colegio de la zona para acostumbrarse al instituto y poder conseguir una beca deportiva para la universidad era lo mejor que Mark podía hacer. Y por eso lo enviaron aquí con los tíos. ¿Qué papá acepase un trabajo años más tarde precisamente en la universidad en la que Mark iba a conseguir esa beca? Oh, tan sólo pura casualidad.

–Pero para tu hermana sí. Recuerda lo que hemos hablado.

–Que sí, mamá, que no la voy a dejar sola. De todos modos, ¿para qué me necesita? Tiene dieciséis años, no cinco.

–Ya sabes lo crueles que pueden a llegar esos chicos.

–Mamá, no soy una cría –intervine, dándole la razón a Mark–. Nadie va a matarme.

Mamá carraspeó, y desvió la mirada.

Oh, oh. Eso nunca significaba nada bueno.

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle qué sucedía, Mark se puso en pie rápida y estrepitosamente, y con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó que era hora de irse. Yo le seguí cual perrito faldero, despidiéndome de mamá y de Liza con una mano.

El coche de Mark no era gran cosa, pero sí lo único decente que había en esta casa para moverse de un lado a otro. Si exceptuamos el Mustang de papá, claro: ése ni mirarlo.

–Vamos, sube; no tenemos todo el día.

Abrí la puerta del todoterreno, y me senté en los mullidos y desgastados asientos. Tenía miedo de reconocer que aquello me asustaba de veras, y todavía más si la única persona a quien podía contárselo era a Mark. Así que la mayor parte del viaje transcurrió en silencio, si exceptuamos la radio y los desafinados gallos que él soltaba cada vez que intentaba seguir el ritmo de alguna canción.

Y cuando en diez minutos me vi frente a la puerta del instituto, comencé a sentirme realmente aterrorizada. Y cuando yo tengo miedo, suelo sufrir pérdidas de memoria, por lo cual me colgué (casi literalmente) del brazo de mi hermano.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó amenazante, mientras me apartaba de su lado.

– ¡Mark, Mark, espera!

Él se detuvo frente al capó del coche, y yo me situé frente a él dispuesta a hablarle con franqueza.

–Escucha; apenas he estado un mes en el instituto de Trenton, y si ya me parecía un horror… no quiero ni imaginar cómo será este. Tú conoces a algunos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol… y estoy segura de que si ellos saben quién soy no me harán nada. Déjame ir contigo hasta que tenga que entrar en clase y finge que no me odias, por favor, por favor…

Acabé la frase entre murmullos y casi arrodillándome frente a él, pero una carcajada me hizo darme cuenta de que ese tipo de cosas no me valían de nada con Mark.

—La vida es dura, Bonnie. Y en este pueblo puedes pasarlo muy mal… te lo prometo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestioné sus palabras al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos con expresión provocadora— ¿Cómo sé que no me estás metiendo miedo?

—Experiencia.

Y, obviamente, aquella no fue la palabra que Mark pretendía decir. Sobre todo porque palideció de un modo asombrosamente rápido (y, para qué mentir, bastante terrorífico) e intentó huir de mi mirada interrogante.

— ¡Oh! —me llevé las manos a la boca, dejando escapar una exhalación de pura sorpresa—. ¡Por eso mamá y tú os quedasteis callados cuando dije que no podía ser para tanto! ¡Se metían contigo en el colegio! Qué fuerte, Mark.

—Fue sólo al principio —me susurró, atravesándome con una mirada asesina—. Y puede que a ti te suceda lo mismo. Más te vale callarte, porque ahora el que maneja la situación soy yo. Puedes salir muy perjudicada si te empeñas en llevarme la contraria.

Me encantaba la vena mafiosa de Mark. Quiero decir, no es bonito ver cómo tu hermano te amenaza, pero sí ridículamente entretenido.

—De acuerdo.

–Quiero tu paga. Y durante un mes.

– ¿Eres idiota?

–Tres semanas.

–Ni de broma. No creo que un par de botellas para emborracharte con los bestias de tus amigos cuesten tanto.

–Claro que sí. Y además, ¿tú que sabrás acerca de lo que hago cuando salgo por ahí? No sólo bebo.

–Ah, es verdad, me olvidaba de que tienes que pagar a la señorita de turno…

–Adiós, Bonnie.

– ¡Espera, espera, espera! Está bien… dos semanas es mi última oferta.

–De acuerdo.

Sonrió con malicia. De verdad, a quien se lo cuente no se lo cree… tener que pagarle a tu hermano cincuenta dólares para que te acompañe por los pasillos del instituto durante veinte minutos…

–No me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad eres tú?

Mark y yo nos giramos para ver quién era el tipo que nos hablaba desde atrás con voz ruda y chulesca.

– ¡Puckerman! Esperaba verte por aquí, pero no tan pronto.

Los dos se fundieron en un rápido y caluroso abrazo.

–Mark Evans, increíble. Pensaba que ibas a hacer la preparatoria en Nueva Jersey.

–Mi padre ha aceptado dar clase en la universidad, así que aquí estoy de nuevo.

De pronto, los dos parecieron reparar en mi existencia al mismo tiempo. El recién llegado arqueó una ceja con chulería, y mi hermano se apresuró a presentarme (más que nada por la cuenta que le traía y por el dinero, ¿para qué nos vamos a engañar?)

–Ah, esta es mi hermana, Bonnie. Bonnie, este es Puck.

–Hola –el tal Puck levantó una mano en señal de saludo, y se metió la otra en el bolsillo de los vaqueros mientras fruncía los labios. ¿Me estaba poniendo morritos? No me dio tiempo a fijarme con más detenimiento, ya que volvió a ignorarme tan rápido como se había presentado–. Bueno, estoy seguro de que los chicos querrán verte…

–La verdad es que le he prometido que le enseñaría un poco todo esto, así que…

Mark me señaló con un gesto rápido de su cabeza ante la sorpresa de Puck. Y yo quise matarle. Esperaba que no hiciese falta aclarar que nuestro pacto era un secreto, pero en ese momento recordé que mi hermano era bastante cortito en lo que a cerebro se refiere.

–Pues que se venga contigo. Total…

Me sorprendió la reacción de _Morritos _ante las quejas innecesarias de mi hermano, y me vi obligada a agradecérselo con una sonrisa a medio camino entre la simpatía y el escepticismo.

Bueno, no había sido tan malo, ¿no?

Seguí a Mark y a Puck a través del aparcamiento con cara de no entender nada de nada y ganas de que empezasen las clases de una vez, por muy extraño que suene. Si hay algo que no soporto es ir de acoplada en ningún tipo de situación, y esta vez tenía la certeza de que me iban a dar el premio a la sujetavelas del siglo. O peor aún, del milenio.

Lo único seguro era que no podía haber empezado mis andanzas en el McKinley de forma más estúpida y surrealista.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2. Tan surrealista como inexpresable**

Cuando hubo terminado la jornada escolar, me descubrí sola y decaída, sentada bajo un árbol alejado de la civilización y comiendo una manzana. Vale, lo admito: nadie me lanzó nada a la cara, no me pusieron la zancadilla y sobreviví a las clases sin sufrir daños ni situaciones embarazosas. Pero a veces, el peor sentimiento de todos es la soledad.

Como yo ya me había imaginado, Puck nos condujo hacia el campo de fútbol donde las animadoras ya calentaban y bailaban (que también, hay que tener ganas para ponerse a bailar tan temprano; y esto lo digo como animadora frustrada, ¿eh?) y algunos chicos que probablemente serían los del equipo de fútbol jugaban a pasarse un balón. Mi hermano comenzó a saludar a todo el mundo y yo me quedé más colgada que un mono en un árbol, sentada sobre las gradas y con cara de imbécil.

–Así que la hermana de Mark, ¿no?

Estaba tan concentrada maldiciendo mi suerte que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que tres chicas se habían puesto frente a mí con la intención de intimidarme. Me puse en pie y las miré de arriba abajo: bueno, eran las típicas zorritas animadoras pertenecientes a la jet–set del instituto, eso estaba claro.

–Pues sí. Había prometido enseñarme esto, pero se ha puesto nostálgico y ha tenido que seguir al chaval aquel del pelo a lo mohicano para saludar a sus amiguitos –señalé con el dedo a Puck, que parecía estar peleando con mi hermano, o por lo menos haciendo un movimiento similar–. ¿Y vosotras quiénes sois?

La del medio, una chica rubia de rostro redondo y ojos brillantes y maquillados en abundancia rió con cierta sorna. Las otras dos que la flanqueaban la imitaron.

–Yo que tú no me tomaría tantas confianzas, pequeña Evans. No olvides que eres una novata.

Lejos de sentirme cohibida o avergonzada, miré con la cabeza bien alta a las tres Barbies que intentaban hacerse las reinas.

–Tranquila, no te voy a robar a tu novio ni a hacer que pierdas puntos para ser la reina del baile.

Le guiñé un ojo, y tras toda esa demostración de bordería feliz, me fui de allí. Desde ese momento, nadie me había dirigido la palabra. El tiempo de descanso lo había pasado intentando moverme con soltura por las diferentes aulas y pasillos del edificio, y nada más terminar las clases me había dirigido a un triste y apartado lugar. De todos modos, estaba segura de que nadie se iba a preocupar por mi repentina desaparición.

Quizá uno de mis mayores defectos sea el de encerrarme en mi propio mundo e ignorar todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor. En ese sentido tengo los pies en la tierra, y no me gusta soñar con que puedo ser el prototipo de chica rubia, de ojos claros, extrovertida y popular que tan de moda está en los Estados Unidos (ya sabes, al más puro estilo Hilary Duff o Blake Lively). Más bien soy consciente de que soy la típica chica rubia de ojos claros, e introvertida, aunque con la lengua tan rebosante de veneno que es posible que si me la mordiese ahora mismo cayese fulminada. Y de lo de ser popular… ¿con un hermano tan capullo y todos esos pensamientos negativos hacia los estudiantes del McKinley? Ni de broma.

Aún así, todavía no logro comprender cuál fue el motivo que me impulsó a ponerme de pie y entrar de nuevo en el edificio. Recorrí los pasillos en silencio, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo de la falda y la cabeza gacha. Hasta que pude escuchar con claridad el sonido que tanto había echado de menos y que ahora era música en mi corazón.

_Meet you downstairs in the bar and heard _

_Your rolled up sleeves and your skull t-shirt._

_You say "Why did you do it with him today?"_

_And sniff me out like I was Tanqueray..._

Una poderosa voz cargada de matices y solamente acompañada por un piano podía oírse con claridad desde mi posición. Seguí las suaves notas de jazz guiándome tan sólo por mi oído, y llegué a la puerta entreabierta de lo que parecía ser el auditorio del instituto.

Una enorme sala oscura y con un enorme escenario al fondo me recordó las ganas que tenía de cantar en un sitio así. Allí arriba tan sólo había una chica afroamericana vestida de forma llamativa y moviéndose con un estilo que pocas veces había visto antes. Estaba llena de gracia, de vida; sus movimientos eran tan sutiles y a la vez cargados de fuerza que no pude hacer otra cosa aparte de observar su actuación completamente hipnotizada.

_I cheated myself like I knew I would. _

_I told ya, I was troubled; you know that I'm no good._

El solo terminó con un apasionado final a cargo del pianista. Un fuerte aplauso sonó desde la primera fila, pero tan sólo había un hombre aplaudiendo al que identifiqué como el profesor de Español con el que había tenido clase por la mañana.

–Muy bien, Mercedes, está genial, aunque puedes mejorarlo. Una nota más en la última estrofa sería la guinda perfecta.

Subió al escenario, y allí los dos continuaron hablando durante un par de minutos, hasta que recogieron todo y se dispusieron a marcharse. Yo me aparté de la puerta a la velocidad del rayo, y busqué un sitio donde esconderme para que no pensasen que era una chismosa. Mi mirada quedó fija en los aseos de chicas, y entré corriendo en ellos como una exhalación. Saqué mi lápiz de ojos y comencé a repasar mi maquillaje, ya que oía pasos aproximarse hacia los baños. Tal y como mi cerebro vagamente había sospechado, la chica del salón entró con brusquedad y se situó a mi lado. Sacó un pequeño neceser, y al igual que yo se dispuso a retocar la sombra de ojos y el colorete. Me fijé en ella con cierto disimulo, a través del espejo: a pesar de que no era precisamente un figurín, ni mucho menos, tenía cierto magnetismo en la expresión de su rostro. Cuando terminó, salió con la misma rudeza con la que había entrado. Y yo no pude evitar dar rienda suelta a mi curiosidad.

Salí de los baños sigilosamente, y de puntillas, como si me tratase de una intrusa, entré en el auditorio. Recorrí el corredor central pasando mis dedos por las suaves butacas rojas, y pensé en lo fantástico que sería que estuvieran todas ocupadas sólo para verme a mí.

Cuando llegué al escenario, lo miré con admiración desde abajo. Nunca había pisado uno. O bueno, sí, pero sólo para las funciones teatrales de Navidad en la escuela primaria.

Corrí hacia las escaleras, y en cuanto estuve sobre el suelo de parqué comencé a dar vueltas y vueltas como una bailarina hasta quedar situada justo en el medio. Observé con atención toda la superficie. Y luego me di cuenta de que era, probablemente, la persona más imbécil del mundo.

Me senté sobre las tablas con las piernas cruzadas. ¿Por qué narices había terminado allí? Este espacio sólo era para privilegiados, para gente con talento… y mi talento se reducía a cantar en la ducha y la soledad de mi habitación.

Este es uno de esos momentos patéticos y tristes que tanto nos desagrada vivir a las personas humanas.

Aún así, quise hacer una prueba. Aunque sólo fuera para distraerme y experimentar lo que se sentía cantando en un sitio así. Pero ni siquiera me molesté en levantarme, porque no fue premeditado. La verdad es que me salió solo, como tantas otras cosas en la vida; esa es la desventaja de ser inevitablemente impulsiva a todas horas.

Así que, como quien no quiere la cosa, las notas comenzaron a fluir con una armonía sorprendente de mi garganta.

_Say whatever you have to say, I'll stand by you. _

_Do whatever you have to do, to get it out and not become a reaction memory to hurt the ones you love;_

_You know you never meant to, but you do... oh yeah, you do._

_Be whoever you have to be, I won't judge you. _

_Sing whatever you have to sing to get it out and not become a recluse about how to come out... _

_I know you never meat to, but you do... oh but you do..._

Había comenzado a aficionarme la música británica el día en el que llegué a la conclusión de que la música norteamericana comenzaba a ser un refrito de cantantes frustrados de los ochenta y canciones country, pop-rock y pseudo-punk cantadas por adolescentes de quince años excesivamente edulcorados. Una vez más, ese espíritu hippie, melancólico y delirante volvió a hablar por mí y a recordarme que lo que estás acostumbrada a oír no siempre es lo mejor, y fue entonces cuando descubrí bandas como Artic Monkeys o The Kooks, pasando por Oasis, Babyshambles o Radiohead, e incluso los Beatles

_Still I need your sway, because you always pay for it. _

_And I, and I need your soul, because you're always soulful. _

_And I, and I need your heart, because you're always in the right places..._

Tomé aire. Había entonado la canción demasiado alto, ¿y si alguien me había escuchado? Iban a pensar que soy una completa idiota, y eso enfadaría mucho a Mark. Que su hermana pequeña sea considerada una friki desde su primer día de instituto es muy triste…

De repente, escuché un silbido. Y a continuación, alguien aplaudiendo desde la parte de atrás del escenario. Tuve miedo, mucho miedo; eso significaba que después de mi penosa actuación alguien me iba a decir algo porque lo había estado escuchando todo.

Me puse de pie con una rapidez inusitada en mí, y estuve tentada a salir corriendo, pero hubo algo que hizo que permaneciese pegada al suelo como si las suelas de mis zapatos tuviesen Superglue.

–Vaya.

Una simple exclamación de admiración hizo que me girase a la velocidad del rayo. Por el lado izquierdo del escenario apareció un chico al que, juraría, ya había visto antes en otro lugar. Al principio no le veía a él, sólo a su sonrisa de medio lado y a sus ojos achinados a causa de ésta, pero cuando transcurrieron un par de segundos me di cuenta de que era tan increíblemente guapo que mi boca era incapaz de articular ningún sonido debido a la impresión.

–Oh, ya sé quién eres… la hermana de Mark, ¿no? Te vi esta mañana en el campo, pero te fuiste enseguida.

Así que era eso… Él debía de ser uno de los chicos que estaban jugando al fútbol. Sonreí con amabilidad, y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello para apartarme el desordenado flequillo de la cara.

–Sí, bueno… digamos que no estaba demasiado cómoda entre tanta gente desconocida, así que preferí pasar el día sola y sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie. Bueno, eso no era más bien una preferencia, sino un modo de aislarme de toda esa gente tan… superficial. Sí, superficial es la palabra –me di cuenta de que el recién llegado acababa de torcer el gesto a causa de la incomprensión, y enrojecí con fuerza–. Lo siento, te he soltado un rollo del que no has entendido nada, ¿verdad? Soy Bonnie.

–Bonnie… –repitió mi nombre más bien para él mismo, como si quisiera recordarlo– Yo soy Finn. Finn Hudson.

Ahora lo reconocía: habíamos coincidido en un par de clases. Asentí débilmente cuando escuché su nombre, y luego bajé la vista al suelo. Probablemente él formase parte de alguna clase de grupo de canto y necesitase ensayar, y se hubiese visto interrumpido por mi estúpido momento de delirio místico y paranoia mental con _Sway_.

–Será mejor que me vaya –dije nerviosamente, mientras me alejaba de él y me aproximaba a las escaleras–. Siento… haber interrumpido y todo eso…

– ¡Eh espera! ¿A dónde vas?

–Supongo que a mi casa. O bueno… a buscar un taxi que me lleve hasta ella. Mark se habrá marchado hace tiempo.

– ¡Pero no te vayas! Escucha, ¿volverías a cantar para mí?

Su proposición me dejó, literalmente, con la boca abierta. Me acerqué lentamente, todavía bastante insegura acerca de lo que acababa de oír. Debía de ser tan evidente que Finn se esforzó por volver a hacerme la pregunta de forma más elaborada y comprensible.

–Tienes una voz fantástica. Y aunque llevo ahí atrás desde que tú llegaste, me gustaría mucho que volvieses a cantar esa canción… mientras yo te escucho. Ya sabes, aquí delante…

Eso significaba que había visto todas las chorradas que había hecho desde que había puesto un pie por primera vez en el salón.

Aunque sólo sea por una vez en mi patética vida, y con más fuerza que nunca… ¡tierra, trágame!

–Por favor… Te llevaré a casa en cuanto terminemos.

Esos ojos pardos podrían haberme fulminado si no hubiese huido de ellos a tiempo. Estaba segura de que la voz no saldría de mi garganta en mi tono normal, pero aún así decidí intentar justificarme.

–Escucha, yo soy nueva aquí, y ni siquiera pertenezco a ninguna clase de banda, club o pandilla… comprenderás que ahora mismo me quiero morir de la vergüenza, ¿no?

Finn rió. Tenía la risa más melodiosa y dulce que jamás había escuchado.

–Todos hemos pasado por esto, así que no tienes nada que temer.

No iba a rendirse, así que finalmente fui yo quien elevó las manos al aire y suspiró, dándose por vencida.

–Está bien. Pero por favor, no salgas corriendo.

Una magnética sonrisa se extendió de nuevo por su rostro, y yo no pude evitar que los latidos de mi corazón se intensificasen. Cuando conseguí mentalizarme, clavé los pies en el suelo con firmeza y me puse completamente recta. Entonces dejé que, nuevamente, las notas fluyesen a través de mi garganta.

_And take whatever you have to take, you know I love ya. _

_Come however you have to come, and get it out, and get it out..._

Intentaba no hacer ninguna mueca estúpida, pero él parecía igual de fascinado fuese cual fuese la gesticulación de mi rostro. Ni siquiera pareció asqueado o asustado cuando llegó la parte complicada de la canción que tanto me cortaba cantar porque la voz de Luke Pritchard era demasiado apasionada y tenía ese matiz rockero tan complicado de reproducir; más bien se concentró todavía más en escucharme atentamente. Cuando acabé, los aplausos volvieron a resonar en mi cabeza.

– ¿Podrías hacer esto de nuevo… pero delante del señor Schuester?

* * *

:)

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo. Perdonad que haya metido una canción tan poco comercial como _Sway_, pero sentí que alguien tenía que cantar algo de The Kooks en esta historia :3 jajaja (de todos modos, sigue sin convencerme como _canción que lo empieza todo _para Bonnie)  
Y siempre he pensado que _You know I'm no good _es perfecta para Mercedes, y mientras no le den algo de Amy Winehouse en la serie... pues yo fantaseo y aporto mi granito de arena por aquí :)

Los reviews son amor. Me gustaría saber qué pensáis, y si debo cambiar algo (así que si estáis leyendo esto, hacédmelo saber xD)


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3. Cómo entrar triunfalmente en el coro del instituto**

Estoy segura de que todos conocéis esa horrible sensación que os atenaza el estómago, hace que el sudor frío resbale por vuestro cuerpo e invade vuestra mente, haciéndose con el control de sus pensamientos e infundiéndoles pesimismo con una fiereza casi animal. Sí, efectivamente estoy hablando de ponerse nervioso ante una situación de vida o muerte. O bueno, más o menos algo similar a eso.

–Tranquila, lo harás genial.

Lo único que podía agradecer era la presencia de Finn en esos momentos tan duros. Él era la única persona con la que había cruzado más de dos palabras en el instituto, si exceptuamos a las animadoras zorritas y al caradura de mi hermano.

–Creo que me va a dar un infarto.

En otras circunstancias, probablemente no estaría así de desesperada. Casi nunca lo estoy. Se supone que una de las características que mis padres siempre resaltan de mí es mi tranquilidad innata. Soy una tía relajada, no la versión mini de Eva Longoria y compañía.

Como en tantas otras ocasiones, todavía no había asimilado todo lo ocurrido durante el día anterior. Por algún extraño impulso que todavía no terminaba de comprender al cien por cien, había aceptado la propuesta de formar parte del Glee Club, el coro del instituto. Supongo que fueron esas inconscientes ganas que tengo de cantar delante de un público que no sean los pósters de mi habitación o mis padres (que aunque fingen no tener ni idea de los improvisados conciertos que monto en mi habitación, sé que me oyen perfectamente), o la turbación que sentía al estar en el coche de Finn, que me desvió de todos mis pensamientos lógicos. De hecho, estaba tan emocionada que me había levantado una hora antes de lo normal para ducharme con mucha calma y relajación, plancharme el pelo y hacerme una coleta que no pareciese informal ni deliberadamente desordenada, vestirme con las prendas más elegantes (sin llegar a serlo en exceso) que tenía en el armario y desayunar en condiciones.

–No será para tanto, ¿no?

Justo cuando terminó la frase, las puertas del salón se abrieron. Me llevé un susto de muerte, pero intenté controlar mi desbocado corazón. Finn se levantó de la butaca en la que se había sentado, y saludó al señor Schuester.

–Hola, señor Schue. Siento no haberle avisado antes.

–No pasa nada, Finn. Sé que se trata de algo especial –me miró fijamente, como si quisiera hacerme una radiografía mental; yo me puse en pie de un salto–. Bonnie, ¿no?

–Sí –dije, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

–Muy bien, vamos allá.

Ambos volvieron a tomar asiento en las primeras filas. Oí sus murmullos mientras subía las escasas escaleras que llevaban al escenario, y me situé en el centro, tal y como había hecho ayer (aunque sin el numerito improvisado de baile, evidentemente).

Me había costado muchas horas escoger la canción que iba a interpretar. A veces tengo la sensación de que un determinado tipo de música no pega con mi timbre de voz, por mucho que me guste. Cuando eso sucede, me doy cuenta de que mi registro es tan limitado que apenas hay una decena de canciones que pueda cantar sin desafinar descaradamente (y teniendo en cuenta que no tengo ni idea de entonación). Desgraciadamente, es algo que me ocurre más a menudo de lo que me gustaría.

–Cuando quieras, Bonnie.

Aunque la voz del señor Schuester no sonó para nada apremiante, mi subconsciente lo interpretó como una especie de obligación. Respiré hondo, miré al pianista (que ya estaba allí cuando entré en el salón y al que ya le había comentado lo que iba a cantar), relajé los músculos y comencé a cantar una de las canciones menos conocidas, con menos florituras y sonidos barrocos y menos retocadas digitalmente de Lady Gaga.

_I can't believe what you said to me last night we were alone. _

_You threw your hands up... baby you gave up, you gave up..._

_I can't believe how you looked at me with your James Dean glossy eyes. _

_In your tight jeans, with your long hair and your cigarette stained lies._

Normalmente, cuando canto intento dejar mi mente en blanco. No por nada en concreto; es algo parecido a una reacción involuntaria. Me gusta la concentración en todo momento, y más la que requiere cantar. Es tan fantástico estar tan metida en tu papel que, simplemente, no puedo evitarlo.

_Could we fix you if you broke? _

_And is your punch line just a joke?_

_I'll never talk again. Oh boy, you've left me speechless,_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless... _

_And I'll never love again, _

_Oh boy you've left me speechless. _

_You've left me speechless, so speechless..._

Bastaba con eso, ¿no? Me quedé callada, esperando una reacción por su parte. Finn comenzó a aplaudir (era un gesto tan habitual en él que cuando pensaba en alguien alabando mis esfuerzos por ser cantante sólo su rostro invadía mi fantasiosa mente), y el señor Schue me miró con dulzura y una sonrisa en los labios.

No quiero que suene demasiado narcisista, pero en ese momento supe que lo había hecho bien.

–Genial, Bonnie. Tienes una voz muy personal y llena de matices –tras una pausa a la que mis nervios respondieron arañándome el estómago desde dentro, una mirada cargada de complicidad hizo que todos mis miedos se desvaneciesen–. Bienvenida.

–Gracias por todo, Finn. Eres la única persona a la que más o menos conozco aquí… y ya has hecho que entre en el Glee Club. Eres fantástico.

–Vaya, gracias.

Aunque no era demasiado extenso en palabras, sabía que Finn estaba orgulloso de mí. No en el sentido habitual de la palabra, sino como algo más profundo y realmente inexpresable.

La sala donde ensayaba en Glee Club no guardaba ningún tipo de similitud con el salón de actos, ni mucho menos; un aula blanca con algunas mesas, una pizarra y un piano donde se encontraba un grupo de alumnos de lo más variopinto esperando a que llegase el señor Schue. Cuando Finn y yo entramos por la puerta e, inevitablemente, me vi obligada a mirarles a todos a la cara, sentí cómo el aturdimiento impedía que me expresase con naturalidad.

Por suerte, mi acompañante estaba tan acostumbrado a mis reacciones de pudor (a pesar de conocerme desde hacía tan sólo un día) que sonrió, saludó y se justificó por mí para romper el hielo.

–Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

Una chica de cabello oscuro, rostro anguloso y labios carnosos me miró con amabilidad, aunque no me costó captar al vuelo cierto aire de superioridad en su expresión.

–Así que tú eres Bonnie.

–Esto… sí –contesté, todavía algo aturdida–. Y tú eres…

–Rachel– se apresuró a contestar, mientras se acercada y me cogía de la mano–. Y ellos son Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Quinn, Santana y Brittany. Todavía falta gente, así que estamos esperando.

Me quedé impresionada ante su facilidad de palabra. Observé con cierto temor a todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala. Como ya sabía, Mercedes era la chica que ya había visto ayer en el salón; estaba sentada en una silla de plástico situada junto al piano al lado de los que, se suponía, eran Kurt, Tina y Artie. Kurt era un chico bastante apuesto de cabello castaño, ojos pequeños pero dulces y sonrisa perfecta, aunque con ciertos amaneramientos femeninos; Tina parecía ser la de rasgos asiáticos, vestimenta gótica y melena negra completamente lisa. Identifiqué a Artie como el chico de la silla de ruedas con cierto aire _nerd_. Me sorprendió ver a las tres animadoras que se habían acercado a tocarme las narices el día anterior; Quinn, la de la coleta excesivamente tirante y cara de no haber roto un plato, era la líder, mientras que las otras dos se sentaban cada una a un lado de su cuerpo sobre un banco de madera situado al fondo de la clase. Una mueca burlona y la sucesiva sonrisita de suficiencia me recordaron lo mucho que las odiaba.

Finn se apartó de mi lado y se acercó a ellas; cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando Quinn se puso de pie con rapidez y le besó en los labios con dulzura. Luego, otra mirada de esas que matan.

Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

En la sala irrumpieron tres chicos con esa bravuconería que tanto caracterizaba a los jugadores de fútbol; a uno de ellos lo identifiqué como Puck, tras llevarme la segunda gran sorpresa del día. ¿O más bien la primera? Bueno, que Quinn fuese la novia de Finn se trataba más bien de una terrible decepción.

–Hey –masculló Puck, mientras se acercaba a ellos–. Hola, pareja.

Le pegó un puñetazo amistoso a Finn en el brazo, y éste sonrió con nerviosismo. Suspiré, y puso los ojos en blanco, para a continuación desviar la mirada. Justo en el momento preciso para pillar a Rachel poniéndole ojitos al atractivo (y, según veía, deseado) Finn.

–Ellos son Puck, Matt y Mike –susurró Rachel dirigiéndose a mí.

Asentí con la cabeza. Esta situación tan ridícula y careciente de sentido se vio interrumpida con la llegada del señor Schuester y del hombre que se sentó al piano sin intercambiar palabra con nadie. Suspiré aliviada; no estaba segura de poder resistirlo durante mucho más tiempo.

–Hola, chicos. ¿Estamos todos? Bien –se quitó su americana y la colgó en el perchero. A continuación, se giró hacia nosotros y dio una enérgica palmada–. Veo que ya conocéis a Bonnie.

El hecho de que me señalase sólo sirvió para atraer más miradas hacia mí. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada al omnipresente deseo de que un enorme agujero se abriese bajo mis pies y me absorbiese, así que me limité a sonreír y saludar con la mano a mis _encantadores _compañeros.

–Bien. Hoy volveremos a mirar algo de West Side Story, si os parece bien.

Se acercó a un mueble y cogió una carpeta que apoyó sobre el piano, y de la que empezó a sacar varias partituras. No podía creerlo: ¿de verdad acababa de mencionar _esa_ película?

–Es mi peli favorita –comenté dirigiéndome a Rachel, que estaba a mi lado–. No puedo creer que ya hayáis mirado sus canciones. Es genial.

No me contestó. Tenía la mirada perdida y una especie de sonrisa frustrada en los labios. Arqueé una ceja, y para que mi autoestima no descendiese a la velocidad del rayo intenté pensar que aquello no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

–Aquí tenéis –comenzó a repartir papeles a todos los presentes–. Me gustaría que comenzásemos a mirar el Quinteto.

Leí con avidez el papel en busca de mi nombre. Lo encontré donde menos lo esperaba. ¿Cómo podía haberse atrevido a ponerme un solo sin tener ni pizca de experiencia? Releí la partitura por si me había equivocado, pero no; mi nombre seguía figurando junto al papel de…

–Señor Schuester, ¿por qué me ha dado el papel de Anita?

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia mí, y me sentí más observada que en toda mi vida junta. Tragué saliva, y continué hablando.

–No lo veo justo para mis compañeros. Ellos tienen más experiencia… ¿y para qué le voy a engañar? No tengo ni la más remota idea de cantar con una partitura delante, y menos un solo. ¿No le parece excesivo tratándose de mi primer día en Glee?

Quizá me expresé con demasiada repelencia. Tras llamarme estúpida, subnormal y cosas peores mentalmente y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, clavé mis ojos en los del profesor.

–No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Bonnie. Estoy dándote el papel que más va con tu personalidad.

–Anita no va con mi personalidad. Ella es… pasional, sexual, vehemente, un poco soñadora y, aunque suene muy fuerte, quizá demasiado visceral...

–Exactamente como tú.

Su sonrisa enigmática hizo que cerrase la boca. Después de esa inútil protesta por mi parte, se sucedieron algunas más.

– ¿Soy una Jet? ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué pasa, que siempre voy a tener que hacerle los coros a la prima donna?–dijo una obstinada Mercedes.

–Perdone, señor Schu, pero creo que ha vuelto a equivocarse. Creí que Tina había dejado claro que la más indicada para el papel de María soy yo, y no ella… –intuí que la mirada indiferente de Rachel se debía a esa obsesión por ser la protagonista que ya había notado nada más entrar en la estancia.

–Cariño, no siempre serás la privilegiada que cante al lado del solista –Quinn intervino, a la vez que miraba a Finn de forma cómplice y con cierta picardía.

–Vamos, ¡dejad de protestar! No hay errores, todo está perfecto.

Nadie dijo nada; sólo se oyó una especie de gruñido salir de la garganta de Rachel.

–Bien, allá vamos. ¿Listos, Jets? Un, dos, un, dos, tres, y…

El pianista comenzó a tocar una melodía que al principio no hubiese reconocido, pero que se transformó puramente en el Quinteto cuando las voces de Mercedes y Quinn introdujeron la canción. Automáticamente, comenzaron a cantar su parte Matt, Puck y Kurt, perfectamente acompasados y sin ningún error a nivel musical. Comencé a sentirme intimidada.

_The Puerto Ricans grumble "fair fight". _

_But if they start a rumble, we'll rumble'em right..._

A continuación, entraron los Sharks con fiereza, sin ninguna clase de introducción. Mientras Artie, Rachel y Mike sostenían las voces principales, Brittany y Santana acompañaban con los coros. La canción comenzó a tomar forma, y las introducciones de ambas pandillas se convirtieron en una especie de declaración de intenciones que precedía a mi solo…

No puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo.

_We're gonna rock it tonight. _

_We're gonna jazz it up and have us a ball..._

Odié al señor Schuester, a mis egocéntricos y demasiado profesionales compañeros y a todo lo relacionado con el Glee Club. ¿Por qué habría tenido que pasar Finn por allí durante mi momento de locura transitoria musical?

_They're gonna get it tonight. _

_The more they turn it on, the harder they fall..._

Vamos, concéntrate. ¡Concéntrate Bonnie, maldita sea! No es tan difícil; intenta acompasar tu voz a las notas del piano y recuerda la voz de Rita Moreno… ¡no es tan complicado cantar!

_Well, they began it!_

_Well, they began it!_

_And we're the ones to stop'em once and for all... tonight!_

Vamos, vamos, vamos… ahora vas tú… no pienses; deja la mente en blanco.

_Anita's gonna get her kicks… tonight. _

_We'll have our private little mix... tonight. _

_He'll walk in hot and tired, poor dear! _

_Don't matter if he's tired as long as he's near... _

_Tonight..._

Sorprendida, miré al señor Schuester. Sonrió con aprobación; lo había hecho. ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Y sin tener ni idea, sin haberlo hecho antes!

Cuando hubo calma en mi histérico cerebro excesivamente orgulloso, pude detenerme a escuchar la cálida, dulce y aterciopelada voz de Tony… digo, de Finn. Luego, sentí una punzada de celos al oír cantar a Tina, ya que me identificaba más con la inocente María que con la fogosa y pasional Anita. Pero lo había hecho bien, ¡lo había hecho bien! ¿Qué importaba el resto?

El resto de mi parte en la canción consistía en algo simplemente coral, por lo que no revistió demasiada dificultad. Cuando terminamos, todos aplaudimos, orgullosos.

–Muy bien, chicos, está genial. Pero los Sharks necesitáis algo más de compenetración; he notado algunas separaciones entre las voces que han estropeado vuestra parte. Bonnie, lo has hecho bien, pero no puedes cantar de oído; de ahora en adelante Rachel te ayudará. Finn, llegarás a una nota más la próxima vez; tenemos que mirar ese solo. Tina, casi perfecta; los ensayos contigo han merecido la pena de verdad.

Todavía estaba demasiado emocionada como para tranquilizarme. Miré a Finn con alegría, y él me devolvió la sonrisa sin importarle para nada la presencia de la… bueno, de su novia. Era un alivio saber que no iba a retirarme la palabra simplemente porque su chica estuviese en el coro.

El seños Schuester dio una enérgica palmada para poner orden de nuevo, y luego exclamó con una sonrisa:

– ¡Desde arriba!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4. El recóndito árbol solitario**

En cuanto bajé de un salto del coche de Mark, tuve el presentimiento de que hoy todo iba a ir bien. No por nada en concreto; fue una de esas sensaciones relámpago que a veces asaltan tu mente y te hacen pensar algo como "hoy voy a arrasar", o un optimista "recordaré este día durante el resto de mi vida". Aunque la mayoría de las veces que algo así ocurre no significa nada, lo cual reduce nuestras esperanzas cuando volvemos a tener ese presentimiento en otra ocasión.

– ¡Buenos días, Bonnie!

Un sonriente profesor Schuester me saludó con la mano cuando pasó a mi lado. Yo imité su gesto con alegría, y me uní a él de un salto.

–Buenos días, señor Schue. Sólo quería decirle que me alegro mucho de que me haya aceptado en el Glee Club. La verdad es que ayer estaba bastante nerviosa, y temía que se hubiese disgustado con todo lo que dije antes de comenzar a cantar…

–Tranquila, lo entiendo. Es normal sentirse desubicada en una situación así, pero no te preocupes: irás mejorando poco a poco.

– ¡Gracias!

Aminoré el paso para unirme a mi hermano, que me miraba con cara rara. La misma expresión que vi en su rostro ayer cuando llegué a casa y le comenté a mi madre que había entrado en el coro del instituto.

–Bonnie, es un club de perdedores. Todos lo dicen.

– ¿Ah, sí? Eso quiere decir que Puck es un perdedor, ¿no?

–Puck es una excepción. ¿Los has visto bien? ¡Jamás había visto a tantos imbéciles juntos!

–Mira Mark, sé que ahora mismo me odias por haberme metido en el "club de los perdedores" –hice el gesto de las comillas con los dedos, algo que hizo que mi hermano resoplase y pusiese los ojos en blanco–. Pero sé que todo va a ir bien. Con Quinn y sus chicas y cuatro tíos del equipo de fútbol nadie se atreverá a decir nada malo sobre el Glee Club.

–El Glee Club, el Glee Club… –farfulló Mark con recelo–. Lo lamentarás.

Me separé de él, harta de escuchar sus objeciones, insultos y maldiciones. Ya era un hecho: mi propio hermano fingiría no conocerme durante todo lo que quedaba de curso.

Continué caminando hasta entrar en el edificio. Me dirigí a mi taquilla a paso rápido, y en cuanto la abrí, lo primero que hice fue mirarme en el pequeño espejo que había pegado en la parte interior de la puerta. Todo perfecto. Le sonreí con satisfacción a mi reflejo, y cogí mi carpeta, mi estuche y mi libro de Biología.

– ¡Bonnie! Te he estado buscando en el aparcamiento, pero no te he visto.

Cerré la puerta con brusquedad y me encontré con la cara de Rachel frente a la mía. La sorpresa inicial fue mayúscula, pero me recuperé con relativa rapidez.

–Oh, es que entré corriendo al instituto. Ya sabes… mi hermano me odia y no tenía ganas de aguantarle.

–Ah. Bueno, sólo quería comentarte lo de nuestras clases de entonación –Rachel comenzó a hablar presurosa y sin apenas detenerse a repirar–. Lo que hablamos ayer durante el ensayo. Me he tomado la libertad de organizar los horarios y las lecciones con antelación porque sé que lo necesitas: una novata como tú debe aprender y ponerse al nivel del resto del grupo si quiere llegar a tener un solo alguna vez, exceptuando la disparatada idea del señor Schuester de darte el papel de Anita en el ensayo de ayer.

–Oh, genial. Mi vida social no es demasiado agitada… así que cualquier día me iría bien –contesté, abrumada por su imponente verborrea.

No, no penséis mal; aquello no era para nada un suicidio social. Ya conocéis esa especie de código entre estudiantes de instituto por el cual cuando hablas con alguien siempre (y digo SIEMPRE) eres popular, tienes una vida ajetreada y cientos de amigos fuera del instituto. Todo lo que te ocurre es bueno y nunca estás disponible porque _probablemente salga a dar una vuelta con mi pandilla_.

Eso está muy bien si eres un hipócrita desesperado, pero yo soy tan sincera que ni siquiera soy capaz de decirle a mi compañera de "el club de los perdedores" que tengo que consultar mi ajustada agenda.

–Pues eso es… perfecto –lógicamente, Rachel no se esperaba esa respuesta por mi parte–. ¿Qué te parece mañana después de clase?

–De acuerdo.

Sonrió, y se alejó de mi lado con rapidez y paso apresurado. Me encogí de hombros, y cerré mi taquilla con bastante más fuerza de la que me hubiese gustado.

No es que tuviese nada en contra de Rachel, ¡al contrario! Poseía la voz más hermosa que jamás había escuchado. Tenía las cosas claras y sabía lo que quería. Su ambición me aturdía hasta el punto de hacerme sentir esa admiración innata que no siempre está justificada, pero es tan pura y real como si fuese lo más corriente del mundo.

El timbre sonó con insistencia, y esta vez fui yo quien echó a correr. Si no quería llegar tarde a las "apasionantes" lecciones del señor Brubacker sobre la célula vegetal, debía darme prisa.

– ¿De verdad te gusta tanto la soledad como dices?

Levanté la cabeza, algo desorientada. Me había quedado dormida sin darme cuenta, y lo peor era que el hombre más guapo del mundo estaba mirándome fijamente desde lo más alto de su metro noventa de estatura.

–A día de hoy, puedo afirmar que la soledad es la única que no me da la espalda, se ríe de mí o ignora mis estúpidos esfuerzos por llegar a ser alguien en la vida.

–Vaya –Finn dejó escapar un silbido–. No estoy seguro de haber entendido eso... pero es un poco exagerado, ¿no crees?

Elevé la vista hasta sentir el abrasante sol en los ojos y lograr vislumbrar su rostro.

–Si estuvieses en mi piel ahora mismo, sabrías que no exagero ni una pizca.

Finn sonrió, y se encogió de hombros. Desperté de golpe, siendo por fin consciente de que aquello no era un sueño. Con en rápido gesto de manos, le invité a sentarse junto a mí bajo el alejado árbol de hojas todavía verdes y llenas de vida que se había convertido en mi particular refugio.

–Vengo aquí todos los días después de clase. Mark no quiere ni verme, y en el instituto no tengo amigos… ni fuera tampoco, para qué vamos a engañarnos. Soy tan cerrada que ni siquiera tengo valor para acercarme a los chicos de Glee.

–En Glee puedes ser tú misma, y nadie te juzgará.

–Ése no es el problema. Acostumbro a ser yo misma allá donde voy… y bueno, puede que con el tiempo eso se vuelva en mi contra, pero a veces soy tan real y fiel a mis principios que doy miedo.

–Pues ya es un paso –volvió a reír, aunque esta vez con más soltura. Juraría que sentí cómo mi corazón se detenía para que mis estúpidos y ruidosos latidos no interfiriesen en ese sonido divino–. La mayoría de la gente teme mostrarse tal y como es, sobre todo los nuevos como tú.

–Créeme; ni siquiera me he planteado mentir sobre lo que pienso.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente, pero lejos de ser molesto e incómodo, era un respiro para mí. Pude concentrarme en escrutar esos ojos almendrados que rebosaban dulzura y frescura a partes iguales. Hubiese comenzado a coquetear si el rostro de suficiencia y rabia contenida de Quinn Fabray no estuviese siempre presente en mi (calenturienta) mente.

– ¿Nunca antes habías hecho nada parecido? Quiero decir… cantar en el coro de tu instituto, o colegio…

–No. La verdad es que esto de los aplausos y las alabanzas es nuevo para mí.

Resoplé mientras pensaba en todo lo que me había sucedido durante mis dos primeros días de clase. Con cierta melancolía de los tiempos en los que nadie conocía ese don natural que ahora me abría tantas puertas, pasé mis dedos por mi despeinado flequillo y lo eché para atrás. Mis ojos reflejaban una luz atrayente y sincera que hizo que Finn se acercase todavía más a mí y me mirase con curiosidad y una atención que rozaba lo intimidante.

–Mira, llevo lo que se dice toda la vida viajando –continué, algo más animada–. He vivido en tantas ciudades que ya he perdido la cuenta… y cuando por fin me acostumbro a un nuevo lugar, ¡zas! Mi padre acepta dar clase en otra universidad, aunque esté en la otra punta del país. Eso me ha vuelto demasiado individualista, y después de que me rechazasen en todos y cada uno de los colegios a los que he ido, comprendí que mi vida iba a ser monótona y llena de sinsabores hasta que cumpliese los 25, terminase de una vez los estudios y fuese libre de beber hasta caer redonda para olvidar y quejarme de mi horrible y asquerosa vida –aunque Finn se esforzaba por ocultar esa sonrisa de medio lado que estaba a camino entre la comprensión, la risa y el _qué se le va a hacer_, fui yo la primera en soltar una amarga carcajada–. Vamos, puedes reírte; sé que es patético.

–No es patético, es diferente. Y curioso.

–Y penoso.

–Pero todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta.

– ¿Acaso la contestación no iba incluida en mi sarta de maldiciones, desprecios y traumas infantiles? –ironicé, sonriendo con una mueca burlona– Siempre creí que mi voz era horrible y que desafinaba cada vez que abría la boca para cantar. Mi hermana pequeña me dijo en una ocasión que sonaba como un gato siendo forzado a meterse en un barreño lleno de agua, y de todas las coñas de mi hermano… ya ni hablemos. Tuve una época en la que me obsesioné tanto que incluso me grababa cantando con un viejo radiocasette de mi madre, y como tenía una calidad pésima, me horroricé todavía más –hice una pausa, y Finn me animó a seguir alzando una ceja y mirándome con curiosidad–. Pero un buen día, no sé por qué, me dio por cantar mientras nos cambiábamos en los vestuarios después de la clase de Educación Física cuando todavía vivía en Nueva Jersey. Una de las pocas compañeras que se llevaban bien conmigo me escuchó por casualidad, y comenzó a gritar que mi voz era preciosa y que no había oído en su vida una interpretación amateur de _Satisfaction _con tanto sentimiento.

–Y recuperaste la fe en ti misma.

–Exacto. Y comencé a cantar a todas horas y delante de todo el mundo cuando me daba la gana o cada vez que me lo pedían, sin importarme un comino quién me escuchase; a bailar por la casa con el iPod a todo volumen y toda mi familia delante observándome y alucinando. La verdad es que me creí la reina del universo durante un par de meses, hasta que la gente comenzó a decir: "Bonnie, cantas genial, pero ya cansas" –sonreí tras escucharme a mí misma repetir esa frase, y contagiándole a Finn esa nostalgia tan poco corriente–. Pero nadie nunca me había animado a llevar esa pasión a un terreno más… digamos, "profesional".

–O sea, que siempre podré considerarme tu descubridor.

–Jamás lo habría hecho sin ti.

Finn sonrió, agradecido. Yo encogí las rodillas y apoyé la barbilla sobre ellas, y suspiré.

Los chicos eran un espécimen que todavía no había explorado demasiado… ¡no seáis malpensados! Me refiero a que siempre he pasado un poco de los tíos. Soy una salida, no lo puedo evitar (¡soy una adolescente!), y por supuesto, me gustan los temas sexuales tanto como a un tonto un lápiz… pero esa inseguridad y mi bajísima autoestima me impedían desenvolverme con soltura frente a ellos.

Ni que decir tiene que los labios de un hombre eran terreno absolutamente desconocido para mí.

–Eres genial, Bonnie.

Interiormente, me sentí más feliz que en toda mi vida. Bueno, quizá no fue una sensación tan extremista… pero en ese momento me lo pareció. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginar que todo iba a ir bien de ahora en adelante y mientras estudiase en este instituto.


End file.
